From New York To England
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: Eleni's POV.Title wont make sence till 5-6th chapter ;)
1. Default Chapter

I have to say, today I have done absouletely nothing productive.

period 01: Math. In math, I got in a few minutes late, sat down, and read my book. Then she broke us up into groups and I finished the worksheet in 2 minutes considering I skipped half the question because I'm a fucking moron XP and continued to read my book.

period 02: Science. Spent the first 20 minutes "studying" for my science test. I didn't really study, though, because I knew completely that I was already destined to fail. I did, though, manage to tell Alicia to "Shut the Fuck Up" at least thrice, none of these times she actually complied. In fact, she managed to talk straight through the test, despite the fact that the teacher took her test away. Come to think of it, that only inspired her to talk more.

period 03: Science ctd. The teacher stood at the front of the room "teaching" and writing notes on the bored. Normally, I'd have written said notes down into my notebook, but I didn't specifically feel in the mood for it today, so I whipped my book out and read some more. The teacher called on me a few times, but I just repeated the last word of what she said and it seemed to appease her. For example, she'd ask "How does the heart pump blood through the body" and I'd say "By pumping blood through the body." This example is made up, though, because I don't recall what happened before my 5th period nap (which we'll get to.)

period 04: Creative Writing. I went to creative writing and plopped down in front of the computer to write an e-mail to Katie. I didn't really get off after the late bell rang, so he had to yell at me to get off. Reluctantly, I did, just to sit at my desk reading a book for most of the period. Then, Mr. Teacher said something that kind of ruined my 'reading jive' so I raised my hand to rebuttle. I agreed that poetry could be anything because it's just a made up thing used by crack head art addicts. Then, I boasted that I could write a poem on the spot (of course implying that it'd be crap). So, as expected, I was challenged, so I ended up with this:

Pizza is covered in cheese.  
You can get it if you say please  
It's chewy and hot; disgusting it's not  
So may I have some pizza, please?

I'm very proud of it. So after I recited that poem, I just reopened my book and continued reading.

Period 05: Italian. In Italian, Mr. Funky-Pants was teaching. I like Mr. Funky-Pants because his voice keeps switching to a 2-year-old white-boy's to a 40-year-old Italian man. So anyway, he's teaching and being reviewed by Mrs. White-Hair so I find this is the oppurtune time for a nap. When I wake up, though, he's still on the same exact verb from when I fell asleep and despite the 17 minutes that supposedly passed (according to the clock) I just assume that I never actually did fall asleep and it was all just part of my imagination. So, we play a game called "Buzz". I like "Buzz" because it's probably the most pathetic attempt to rile up a group of teenagers. Surprisingly, it works. Everybody is jumping around like some spanish bean and I'm giving Katie a high-five every 3 seconds. It's quite adrenilating.

LUNCH: Lunch has to be the highlight of my day. I get a PB&J sandwich and go to Italian club. Italian club is a snooze fest, but really, what's new? Apparently there's going to be a trip I'm not attending, a recipe book I'm not helping with, T-Shirts that I probably won't get, and a party I won't donate to! I'm like the lurker of the club :) So, after the club is over, Katie and I go to the place where Zack, Freddy, Marco, Tomika and assorted other Sophomores eat lunch. Zack's not there -- but his backpack is!!! We steal back the CDs!!! SUCCESS AT LAST!!!!!

Then we hide in the bathroom for a few minutes until the bell rings because we're scared of Zack. P

06: Orchestra. Orchestra is kind of cool. I just played what I was supposed to and chatted to Katie about our amazing plans to personalize the concert wink I believe our plans involved a tutu, leather jacket, Kiss styled face paint, fog, stobe lights, plums, and throwing various instruments into the audience and diving in after them. Don't ask about the plums, it's highly classified.

07: English. Didn't have it today.

08: Global. We watched a movie and I took a nap. This was of course, after I finished the homework by stealing everybody elses (in arms reach which tallied up to about 4 people's) and copying their answers. I think I had the most thorough answers ever. So, as soon as he turns out the lights to start the movie, I fall asleep. Huh. Go figure.

09: Computers. I had every intention to work today, I swear, but it's completely somebody else's fault that I've not accomplished anything. And I will argue this to the point of death. I actually started writing an e-mail to Tomika about my day, but it turned into this really long summary, so I decided to e-mail it to myself instead.

I also think I pissed everybody off by hiccup-ing really loud every 2 seconds.

I don't know what I did after that, because I haven't lived it yet, but isn't it amazing how I can take something so uninteresting like my day, and turn it into such a fabulous tale of adventure and romance. What? You didn't see the adventure and romance? What story are you reading?

(This is the only journal entry one.)


	2. Another Boring Day

Ok. Im back. Yey and such....

Eleni and Freddy walked upstairs to their rooms after school. They had some virus so they decided to skip band practice.Their aunt and uncle were at work, and they never knew when they were comming home.

Eleni walked over to Freddy computer and lowered the music.Freddy almost instantly smacked her arm with her new book and shouted "DONT TOUCH THAT!"  
"Leave it!"  
"Im not a dog,i can follow a simple instruction" Eleni walked away and as she went to go settle herself on her computer Freddy raised the volume to even louder then it was in the first place.She decided to ignore it and just go on with what she was doing. She loged into her LJ and updated it(Im only gonna put a little entry type thing then continue the story in the same chapter dont worry im not that cheap!)

**_Dear Pets,_**

**_When i say move,it means go someplace else, not switch positions with each other so there are still two of you in the way. The dishes with the paw prints are your and contiain your food.The other dishes are mine and contain my food. Please note: Placing a paw print in the middle of my food, does not stake a claim for it becoming your food and dish, nor do i find it aesthetically pleasing in the slightest.The stairway was not designed my NASCAR and is not a racetrack.Beating me to the bottom is not the object.Tripping me doesnt help either,because i can fall faster then you can run. I cannot buy anything bigger then a kingsize bed.I am very sorry about this.Do not think i will continue to sleep on the couch to ensure your comfort.Look at videos of dogs and cats sleeping-They can actually curl up in a ball.It is not necessary to sleep perpendicular to each other streached out to the fullest extent possible. I also know that sticking tails straight out and having tounges hanging out the other end to maximize space used is nothing but sarcasm.  
For the last time,there is not a secret exit from the bathroom.If by some miracle i beat you there and manage to get the door shut, it is not necessary to claw,whine,bark, meow,and try to turn the knob,or get your paw under the edge and try to pull the door open.I must exit through the same door i entered.In addition,I have been using bathrooms for years-canine and feline attendance is not mandatory.The proper order is kidd me, then go smell the other dog or cats butt.I cannot stress this enough!  
To pacify you i have posted the following message on our front door_**

Rules for non-pet owners who visit and like to complain about pets:

**_1)They live here.You dont.  
2)If you dont want their hair on your clothes, stay of the furniture(thats why its called "fur"niture)  
3)I like my pets alot better then i like most people.  
4)To you its an animal,to me he/she is an adopted son/daughter who is short,hairy, walks on all fours and doesnt speak clearly.  
Sincerly,  
Your Human Slave_**

**_Ok im bored now and im going to sleep.I might update later. Who knows!  
I 3___**P

>ScreenClosed >

'Shit i have homework.'Eleni got out her planner and looked at her homework.  
English:Write two poem about anything  
Math:Finish classwork  
Global:Finish classwork  
'Cool all i have is english'

**Poem#1.Hawiian Punch(**a/n me and my friend wrote this one day on a sugar rush, do not make fun of it OR steal it please.Oh yea and its sung/rapped/read/whatever to the brady bunch theme)  
**Heres a story  
Of a Bannana  
Who was bringing up three very lovely fruit  
All of them had peels of gold  
Like their mother  
The youngest one was green.**

**Heres a story  
Of a papaya  
Who was busy raising three fruits of his own  
They were four fruits  
Living in one fruit tree  
But they were all alone.**

**Till the one day when Bannana met Papaya  
And they knew it was much more then a hunch  
That these two fruits  
Should somehow form a fruit drink  
Thats the way we all became hawiian punch  
Hawiian Punch,Hawiian Punch  
Thats the way we became Hawiian Punch  
Da Da Do Do DoDoDo  
**"Lets see him tell me im not creative now."  
"who ARE you talking to when you do that?"  
"Get OUT!"  
"wow."

**Poem#2Do Not(yes i wrote this one too)  
Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.**

**When you awaken in the mornings hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
of quiet birds in circled flight,  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.**

**Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die.**

'yey im done now i can go to sleep'

(thats the end.Ok well ill put up the next couple of chapters cause i have alot ive just been grounded.)


	3. The dance

'Knock Knock Knock'  
"IM COMMING!"  
Eleni ran down the stairs and opened the door.It was Zack.  
"Oh Joy Zacks here,Ill get my brother,FREDDY YOUR HOMO FRIEND IS HERE,HE WANT TO RAA YOO."Eleni couldnt complete her sentence because Zack grabbed her from behind and held her mouth shut.When Freddy looked down the stairs he looked questionatly at both of them,Eleni was struggling and looking up angrily at Zack,and Zack was smiling.  
"So Eleni i have a question"  
"........"  
"Theres adance tomorrow, wanna go?"  
"........."  
Zack quickly let her go and ran up the stairs to Freddys room. Eleni flushed from anger. "I'll take your silence as a yes"Zack said, halfway up the stairs and him and Freddy disappeared into Freddy's room.  
"Ewww discusting!"  
1Hour Later  
'Knock Knock Knock'  
"WHAT!"Freddy screamed comming to the door.  
"Aunt Ali sent me up to say Zack has to go home bcause she needs to tell us something and its time for dinner"  
Zack started getting his stuff together and left the room.  
"See you tomorrow Eleni,and Ill ask Katie when i get home Freddy"And he left.  
Freddy and Eleni walked down the stairs.  
"Ask Katie what?"  
"None of your buiness"  
"Bull shit none of my buiness,ask Katie what?"  
"To the dance"Freddy said running the rest of the way down the stairs blushing furiously.  
When Eleni sat down at the dinner table, she looked at all the food.  
"I fell like im going to throw up i dont think i can eat tonight" Eleni said,saying the same thing she said yesterday.  
"Hmm maybe we should take you to the doctor,youve been saying that alot lately"  
"No im fine,its probably just the flu ill get over it,Ill be back down when you want to tell us"  
"Oh i decided i wanted to tell you tomorrow after the dance"  
"Oh ok"And eleni went upstairs to bed.

(ok ill update later, i just really need to catch up on some reading for school ::gags::


	4. To Wyverna

Wyverna.Your right i didnt write the second poem. Im sorry for the confusion but i dont think i wrote i did, i was going to write a diffrent poem there but then i changed my mind last second and i guess i changed the title but forgot to erase that i wrote it if its still there,

Sorry for the confusion again. And i have a question for you. So can you email me without reviewing cause i forgot your email adress /.


End file.
